


Spirk Drabbles

by thatphandomisnotonfire (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sherlock - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatphandomisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some dribbles of Spirk, some will be angsty, some will be fluffy. I take suggestions.</p><p>ONE ~ I'm a Fan ~ fluff and angst harry potter au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirk Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Gryffindor quidditch captain James Kirk is told to train the new Ravenclaw student, Spock.

"I'm just trying to state the fact that it is illogical to-"

"Ok, ok. Spock. Stop. With. The. Illogical. Shit"

Spock was sitting on the Captain's bed while Jim was pacing back and forth, moving his hands and staring at Spock with furious eyes.

"Captain-"

"OH, WERE BACK TO CAPTAIN NOW? GREAT. I JUST LOVE IT WHEN YOU ACT LIKE I HAVE NO IMPORTANCE TO YOU"

"Sir-"

"SIR NOW? OK, FIRST OFFICER, AS YOUR COMPLETELY REGULAR AND NORMAL ACQUAITANCE, WHAT DO YOU RECOMMEND? FOR ME TO JUST LEAVE LIVING CREATURES OUT THEIR TO DIE?"

"We don't know who they are nor what their goal is-"

"YOU KNOW, YOU SAY YOU CARE ABOUT ME SO MUCH, SO IF YOU DO, THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT YOU NEED TO LET ME DO THIS." 

"I truly do care, Jim- thats why I am refusing for you to go rescue these individuals."

"Oh okay. So your saying that you would rather sacrifice my well being, because I would feel so guilty if I don't, then some injury that we can fix in 10 minutes, hell Spock, I got resurrected last month."

Spock shut up at that, and closed his eyes, trying to find a relevant response. 

"I don't want you to die"

"HOW ARE THEY GOING TO KILL ME? THEIR SHIP IS COMPLETELY POWERED OFF AND THERE IS NO MORE THAN FIVE OF THEM; EVEN IF THEY TRIED TO ATTACK ME, I COULD TAKE THEM DOWN IN 5 MINUTES AND BE BACK SITTING HERE TWO LATER"

"There always chances and I-"

He looked up at the pacing blonde, trying to catch his gaze but failed, looking back down at his ripped and torn nails. 

"I have almost lost you so much, keep in mind that you have to die to be resurrected? Can you imagine what that did to me? I am so paranoid about you getting hurt or dying that when you're not in my sight I get worried. I haven't felt that kind of emotion since- since never."

Jim stopped pacing and looked at Spock. He had raised his voice; he has only done that once the whole time he had known him- and that was because no one heard him. He had really done himself in this time.

"Spock, I-"

He stood up at Kirk's words.

"No. I feel like we need time to think things out- evidently you are the one who doesn't care about others, not me."

Jim watched as his raven haired now-just-friend walked out of his room, speechless. The door closed and he moved his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes and then falling onto the bed. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god what have I done? Oh my god what have I done?"

*Time skip around three hours*

Jim heard a knock at his door.

"Jim? You in there? I haven't seen you in hours and you were supposed to get back to the bridge with a decision about those aliens in that spaceship, like, 3 hours ago. Im worried. Your normally- Jim? Okay, I'm coming in"

He heard his door operand footsteps coming closer to his bed.

"Oh, man- what this time?"

The blonde groaned in response, and raising the glass of alcohol to his lips and finishing off the remains, only to pour another glass. He was sitting belly-down, with his arms propping him up, one holding his whiskey and holding the bottle in the other.

"Dude, you haven't been like this since- please don't tell me that you and Spock got in some huge fight"

Jim sighed and arranged himself so he was sitting indian style, looking at his comrade and friend. 

"What can I say? That punk is a close-minded asshole."

"Oh come on, you two were holding hands under the table yesterday when we went out for a drink."

"Close-minded asshole then, close-minded asshole now- I just recognized his close-minded assholeness around four hours ago."

"You've been sitting in this room, drinking your life away for four hours?"

"Nah, only three and a half"

"Wow, what an improvement."

McCoy moved to sit down in a chair by his bed, and Kirk moved to face him, leaning against the wall now.

"Tell me what happened on the way to the med-bay; this much of that stuff could get you seriously sick.

*Time skip like an hour*

"So your telling me that you literally broke up because that minor of a disagreement?"

"Mmm-hmm"

The doctor had given him a pill that relieves hangovers- but the fact that he had four and a half bottles of Monsunian whiskey, it might not make a dent. Nevertheless, he was tired and drowsy from the medicine. Soon enough, Jim was sleeping and Leonard was reading some book he found on the latest stop to Yorktown, calming music playing in the background. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is Spock, sir"

"Ah, the heartbreaker, come on in"

Spock creaked open the door, and saw a sleeping James T. Kirk in a hospital bed. 

"Is he-"

"Yes, knocked out."

Spock nodded and started moving towards Leonard.

"Can I sit?"

"Oh yeah, sure"

McCoy marked his place in his book and patted a place on the table, indicating Spock to sit. The raven haired man sat down and immediately put his head in his hands.

"Regret?"

"No. frustation. I, even though we have broken up, am still worried to death about him."

"You know, he told me the whole story. I also heard the story from several others of my med team. Apparently you could hear the poor man crying from outside his door. You ruined him, man. Four and a half of bottles of Monsunian whiskey."

Spock took in a sharp breath at the last remark.

"More than one bottle is-"

"Lethal, yes. Were really fucking lucky he is alive, and not, you know, choking on his own vomit in his bathroom."

Spock nodded, and looked into Leonard's eyes. Sighing, he turned back after he gave him a shrug.

"What do I do?"

"A very good question, man. Honestly, he's not going to be hearing any of it for around a week. Just give him space and he will come around"

Spock nodded and got up.

"I should get going, before he wakes up."

"Yes, I understand"

And then the doctor got an idea.

"Hey Spock? I need to go grab something from my room, and I don't want Jim unattended. Would you mind just holding up the fort until I get back?"

"Not at all, Sir. How long will you be?"

"Oh I don't know, ten minutes?"

"He can't wake up within that time range, can he?"

"He might, so I would suggest giving him this in like five minutes, It'll keep him knocked out for like another 45 minutes."

Bones went over to his medical cabinet and gave Spock a syringe, filled with a clear liquid.

"Inject into the neck in five minutes, okay?"

Spock nodded and Bones gave him a thumbs up before closing the door. He looked over at Jim; he had always been such a cute sleeper. His blonde hair was in need of a hair cut, so it was hanging in his eyes, tangling with his long eyelashes. His mouth was opened slightly, pink lips cracked and chapped. 

Sighing, Spock looked out the window, looking at the stars. He has always wondered why people tried to count the stars - it was completely illogical to attempt and count the stars in the sky; you would loose count or loose your place in no longer than a minute.

Spock looked up at the clock; it had been seven minutes. He walked over to Jim and sighed. Before he injected the serum, he pushed some of the hair out of his eyes, and try to tame it, tucking it under his head. He then grabbed the needle and pushed it into his soft skin, finger pushing the liquid in. After putting the serum in a sanitizer, he started walking over to the door. When his hand reached the handle, he heard a rustling coming from behind him. 

"Spock? Where are yo-"

Jim was awake, and worst of all, was asking for Spock. He turned his head towards Jim, hoping he would notice Spock's presence without him making a noise.

"Oh god, right. Oh shit, I remember now. Oh shit; what did I do? Bones? Where the fuck-"

Then he was silent. Spock could feel the other man's eyes looking at him; and he moved his head back towards the door, but not leaving- he wanted to hear Jim's reaction.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you close-minded asshole?"

"I was just talking to Mr. McCoy but he left so he asked me to stay. I was about to leave, as you were apparently asleep"

"Well it would be amazing if you could remove yourself from anywhere near me"

"Yes it would"

Spock tried to pull the door handle, but it would not budge. He tried again, using his half-vulcan strength to try and move the door. 

"What the fuck is taking you so long?"

"It seems like Mr. McCoy has locked us in here"

"What? BOOOOOOONES!"

Jim got up and ran to the door, ripping the cords out of his nose. He started banging on the door, and then backed up to try and kick it down.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to get myself out of here, even if it means breaking the fucking glass and hopping into space."

He charged at the door, ramming his shoulder at the door. Then their was a shriek, and a slam; Jim had obviously failed to bust down the door.

"I'm going to get that bastard for this"

"Well, maybe we should talk, he might let-"

"I would rather starve to death in here than talk it out or whatever with you"

"It is only the logical thing to-"

"Nope. I'm not hearing a single word. You've messed me up enough."

"If you ins-"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOU EVIL BASTARD"

"I just want to-"

"I SAID STOP TALKING TO ME"

Jim now had gotten up from his fetal position on the floor, and was looking in the opposite direction of Spock, plugging his ears.

"if you would JUST LISTEN TO ME"

Kirk stopped moving at Spock's raised voice. Second time in one day.

"What do you want"

"I want to apologize"

"Well that's great, but it's going to take a lot more than an apology to even get near you"

"I wanted to try"

"Well great, now you know"

The blonde turned on his heals and faked a smile, and then walked over to the intercom. Pressing the button, he spoke into the speaker, which broadcasted into the whole ship.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. Now our lovely friend Bones has decided to lock me and Spock in Medbay, so if someone could LET US FUCKING OUT, that would be amazing. Kirk out"

He then turned to Spock, and shrugged. Spock raised an eyebrow. And started walking towards him.

"I requested a transfer"

"Fantastic. When are you going to be gone?"

"Next week, supposedly"

"Goo-"

He heard the door unlock, and looked at Spock, who was walking towards the door already. Jim followed suit, and shut the door behind him.

"You weren't supposed to makes things worse, jackass"

"It was your idea, jackass"

"And you made it worse, so don't come running to me when you don't have a first officer because you kicked him off the ship"

"He already requested a transfer"

"Oh, great" Bones yanked on Jim's collar to get him to stop moving. "Who is going to be your first officer in a week? Huh? Me? Because no"

Jim sighs. "I'll find someone, okay?"

**Time skip to that night**

"What's the deal with Kirk and Spock? Did I miss something or-"

"Long story short, they got in a fight and Jim started being an asshole and made it worse"

"What a surprise"

Bones, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov were standing in the corner of the bar, each sipping a equally complicated concoction. Uhura was apparently 'talking with Spock' and Jim was somewhere probably binge watching one of those old tv shows from two hundred years ago. Supernatural? Something like that. 

"I'm getting another, anyone else want one? Its one me"

They all nodded and Scotty gave them two thumbs up and turned on his heels.

"I'm going to go find Jim, wish me luck" Bones pushed himself from the wall and started waking towards his Captain's quarters. 

Halfway down the hallway, he bumps into a panicked Uhura. 

"Have you seen Spock? I-"

"What did you do?"

"I gave him some alcohol, to calm his nerves-"

"Oh jesus Uhura, I have to fix everything" Bones started walking away from Uhura, now his number one priority is to find this slightly (or no slightly) drunk Vulcan, then find Kirk. 

"Spock? Oh come on, where are yo-"

He froze in his steps, completely baffled by what was happening in front of him. Spock had pinned someone to a wall, and was fiercely kissing them. Bones asked closer, only to see that the other was no one but James Tiberius Kirk. Smirking, he started jogging towards Uhura, grabbing her and the running to the rest of the gang in the spot he left them.

"You guys need to see this"

They all were quietly following Bones, who kept looking down each hallway. He then turned back and then pointed down a hallway.

"You won't believe it" 

The gang peeked around the corner, gasping or smirking at the scene. Only Bones knew about the relationship and the breakup, so they were not-that-suprised-but-kindof-amused. The two broke apart, and Jim looked straight at Bones and everyone else, who were all smirking. He pushed the Vulcan off of him, and his eyes got even bigger.

"Bones? What the fu-"

"So what bout the transfer?"

He walked away, and everyone followed, leaving Jim and Spock looking at each other, before mashing their lips together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm up for suggestions for new chapters, just comment and we can sort out the details!


End file.
